death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rogue VS Wonder Woman
Rogue VS Wonder Woman 'es el tercer episodio de DEATH BATTLE! En él se enfrentan las heroínas Rogue (Marvel Comics) y Wonder Woman Descripción ScrewAttack Episodio 3 - ¡Marvel VS DC! ¡La tía buena más fuerte de los X-Men se enfrenta a la casi invencible ''Wonder Woman! Sólo una de ellas sobrevivirá. (Original: Episode 3 - Marvel VS DC! The X-Men's toughest babe fights the near-invincible Wonder Woman, and only one will survive!) YouTube Episodio 3 - ¡Marvel VS DC! ¡La batalla de las tetas! ¡La tía buena más fuerte de los X-Men se enfrenta a la casi invencible Wonder Woman! Sólo una de ellas sobrevivirá. ¿Qué habilidades y armas utilizarán estas bellezas brutales? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién morirá? (Original: Episode 3 - Marvel VS DC! It's a battle of the boobies! X-Men's toughest babe takes on the near-invincible Wonder Woman, and only one will survive! Which skill-sets and weapons will these brutal beauties use? Who will win? Who will die?) Introducción (*Suena "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Superheroínas, millones de personas se han visto atraídos hacia estos mitos del mundo de los cómics. '''Boomstick: Será por la forma en la que están dibujadas. Wiz: Como Anna Marie, también conocida como Rouge... Boomstick:...O Dianna Prince, Wonder Woman. Wiz: Somos Wiz y Boomstick. Boomstick: ¡Y estamos aquí para ver a dos tías luchar! ¡PELEA DE GATAS! Wiz: Nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades... Boomstick: Y a lo mejor un par de cosas más. Wiz:...Para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Rogue Wiz: Rouge ha llegado a adquirir gran variedad de poderes a lo largo de los años. Para este duelo en particular vamos a utilizar la versión de la Tierra-616 (Universo Principal de Marvel) y la de la serie animada. Su arma más poderosa es su piel. Con un solo toque, puede absorber los recuerdos, poderes y talentos de cualquiera. Boomstick: Además les deja inconscientes y si la víctima es tocada durante mucho tiempo, puede llegar a morir. Wiz: Hay enemigos tenaces como Juggernaut que son capaces de aguantar, pero al final no hay quien pueda detener el toque parasitario de Rouge. Por cada segundo en que Rouge haya tocodo a alguien, puede mantener su poder durante un minuto. Pero a veces ocurren efectos inesperados. (*Suena X-Men Theme Hard Rock Remix*) Boomstick: Estuvo agarrada a Miss Marvel durante tanto tiempo que absorbió sus poderes permanentemente. Desde entonces tiene superfuerza, supervelocidad y es casi invulnerable. Pero no le culpo, yo también me agarraría un buen rato a Miss Marvel. Y una vez que se haya desmayado... Wiz: También adquirió un séptimo sentido que le permite adivinar inconscientemente los movimientos del enemigo. Boomstick: Pero no parece que funcione siempre, porque le patean el culo muy a menudo. Wiz: Es que es conveniente para la historia. Boomstick: Y menudo culo que tiene. Wiz: ¿Qué? Boomstick: ¡Para mí eso cuenta como un superpoder, Wiz! Aunque no sea invencible, no tiene ninguna debilidad específica. Es una belleza sureña con la que me gustaría salir a cenar. Wiz: ¿Aunque pueda volar, levantar edificios y matarte sólo con tocarte? Boomstick: Olvídalo Rogue: ¿No es suficiente? Wonder Woman (*Suena Wonder Woman (2009) Ending*) Wiz: Para los nerds principiantes, Wonder Woman parece una copia barata de Superman. Boomstick: ¡Con supertetas! Wiz: Pero en realidad, es muy distinta. Nació de la tierra, fue creadada por dioses y entrenada por guerreros divinos... Boomstick: ¡Creadora de la lámpara maravillosa! Wiz: ¡Eso no es cierto, Boomstick! Boomstick: ¿Ves? Yo también puedo hacerlo. Wiz: Diana Prince es la poderosa e invulnerable embajadora de Themyscira y autoproclamada protectora de la Tierra. Boomstick: Que viste como una stripper patriótica. Wiz: Diana fue entrenada por amazonas desde pequeña. Ha luchado contra los más poderosos para recibir el título de Wonder Woman. Recibió sus poderes a manos de los dioses griegos. Recibió su superfuerza de parte de Deméter. (*Suena Justice League Main Theme*) Boomstick: ¿Recuerdas a ese estúpido mensajero de los zapatitos con alas? Wiz: ¿Hermes? Boomstick: Como se llame. Le dio la habilidad de volar a velocidades supersónicas. Wiz: Sus otros poderes incluyen supersentidos, la capacidad para comunicarse con animales y un gran nivel de sabiduría. Boomstick: Aparte de los cañones que tiene bajo el cuello, tiene un arsenal muy curioso. Como su Lazo de la Verdad, que hace, pues eso, que digas la verdad. Hipólita: ¿Qué otros pensamientos depravados tendrás en la cabeza? Coronel Steve Trevor: Tu hija tiene los mejores pechos. Boomstick: ¿A que sí? Wiz: También utiliza su tiara como arma a distancia, para cortarle el cuello a sus enemigos. Boomstick: La Tía Maravilla utiliza los indestructibles Brazaletes de Sumisión para bloquear ataques, que fueron forjados con los restos de la Égida de Zeus. Wiz: Ha perseverado a lo largo de los años derrotando múltiples monstruos y dioses, incluido Ares, el Dios de la Guerra. Boomstick: ¿Has oído, Kratos? ¡Esta tía lo hizo antes que tú! Wonder Woman: Veamos cómo sonríes ahora. Batalla (*Suena Rogue's Theme - X-Men vs Street Fighter*) Rogue aparece volando por los cielos, cuando el Jet Invisible desciende y sale Wonder Woman de él. Diana le da una patada a Rogue en la cara y ambas heroínas descienden para luchar. FIGHT! Diana le lanza su tiara a Rogue, corre hacia su espalda y le da una patada giratoria, que lanza a Anna volando. Wonder Woman continúa su combo con múltiples patadas y puñetazos. Diana atrapa a Rogue con su lazo de la verdad, golpeándola contra el suelo varias veces. Wonder Woman le hace un gancho a Rogue, lanzándola por los aires de nuevo. Diana le da varios puñetazos a Anna, pero uno de ellos le da en la cara. (*Suena X-Men Theme Hard Rock Remix*) Rogue absorbe los poderes de Wonder Woman por accidente, pero se quita el guante y le agarra la pierna a Diana para seguir absorbiendo. Wonder Woman se libera, pero Rogue le ataca por la espalda, le da un codazo en el cuello y continúa su combo en el aire. Diana vuelve a sacar el Lazo de la Verdad, pero Rogue lo agarra y lo utiliza para hacer que Wonder Woman se de un golpe contra el suelo. Rogue se va detrás de Wonder Woman, que le lanza su tiara, pero es bloqueada. Rogue le da una patada a Wonder Woman y sigue con un gancho. Diana contraataca con un combo de puñetazos, pero la patada que iba a acabar el combo es bloqueada. (*Suena Wonder Woman (2009) Ending*) Rogue vuela hacia Diana, que responde con varios puñetazos. Anna se defiende e intenta dar un par de golpes, que también son bloqueados. Wonder Woman le da una patada a Rogue, lanzándola al suelo. Wonder Woman vuela hacia el suelo con Rogue, pero esta se adelanta y agarra a Diana y le dice Rogue: Buenas noches, dulzura. Y termina plantandole un beso en los labios, matándola. K.O! Resultados (*Suena X-Men Movie Theme*) Boomstick: ¡WOOOOOHOOOO! ¡Esta es fácilmente la mejor batalla de la historia! Wiz: La pobre Wonder Woman era más que un desafío para Rogue, hasta que le tocó la cara. Boomstick: Siendo la guerrera experimentada que es, es natural que ataque a los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano. Wiz: Al final, su derrota fue causada por su entrenamiento de Amazona. Boomstick: ¡Y su traje de stripper! Su pierna estaba pidiendo a gritos que la agarraran. Aunque yo, personalmente habría agarrado otro sitio. Wiz: A pesar de que Wonder Woman tenga poderes divinos, Rogue ha absorbido poderes similares en el pasado. Y esto sólo le dio mas ventaja. Boomstick: Un par de combos aéreos más tarde y nuestra Chica-X favorita puso contra las cuerdas a Wonder Woman. Wiz: Combinando sus reflejos, velocidad y séptimo sentido, Rogue le dio un beso de la muerte a Diana. Boomstick: Al final, Wonder Woman "besó la lona". Wiz: La ganadora es Rogue. Categoría:Marvel VS DC Categoría:Peleas de chicas Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites